User blog:Nazareadain/Clearly the new akali
Readjusted the passive. More ability synergetic, but still promotes hybridization. Q is untouched. due to passive readjustment, and new R passive, it ends up being more useful later, and less boring, though the ability itself hasn't changed. W works like gragas barrels, but targetable by abilities. allows her to dash to them, in exchange for smaller radius unless they've charged. R is shorter and has a new marking system. This is to promote more detailed play instead of just spamming - burst potential still remains, despite how ridiculously low it looks. while increasing peak performance and fun, when you're dashing repeatedly between multiple targets, and returning marks for more dashes. And you might be wondering why I'm mentioning this before E... E damage increased, cooldown reduced at higher ranks. Grants damage reduction based on champions hit for a very short window. This is to promote using the smoke screen properly, popping out and attacking for small windows, even when surrounded. Because this marks enemies, this is how you get the chance to dash between multiple enemies repeatedly. Akali's basic attacks and abilities deal % | % per 100 AP)}}}} of her AD|AD}} as bonus magic damage. |description2 = Akali heals for % | % per 100 bonus AD)}}}} of her magic damage. |targeting = Discipline of Force is an on-hit effect. Disclipine of Might is a self-buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Discipline of Force |onhiteffects = Discipline of Force will apply on-hit effects and on-attack effects. ** Neither life steal nor interact with Discipline of Force's damage. * Discipline of Force's damage will affect structures. * Discipline of Force's damage can as well as being , , and . |spellshield = won't block Discipline of Force. |additional = |video = }} Akali throws her kama at the target unit, dealing magic damage and marking them for 6 seconds. |description2 = Basic attacks detonate the mark, dealing bonus magic damage and restoring . |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = energy |targeting = Mark of the Assassin is a single target ability that applies a debuff. The debuff can be detonated on-hit. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |muramana = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. If already debuffed, it will not block the debuff being detonated. |additional = * Mark of the Assassin will apply spell effects to both the initial missile and the damage dealt when the debuff is detonated. * Mark of the Assassin will not detonate if the basic attack is , , , or if the attack . |video = Akali QVideo.ogv }} Akali carries up to 2 smoke canisters with her and fills half a canister on kills and assists. |description2 = Akali throws down a smoke bomb that charges over 3 seconds before detonating. The bomb can be attacked and targeted by her abilities to be detonated early. Once detonated, it deals , and creates a smoke cover which lasts for 5 seconds and all units within it. Damage, slow and radius is increased by the charge time and recovers up to . |description3 = Upon entering the smoke cover, Akali immediately gains stealth and a burst of movement speed that decays over 1 second and refreshes each time she re-enters the smoke cover. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} | }} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy + 1 Canister |targeting = Twilight Shroud is a ground-targeted, persistent area of effect that units within, while granting Akali a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * If the center of Twilight Shroud is within an impassable terrain, enemies will not receive an indicator of Twilight Shroud. |video = Akali WVideo.ogv |leveling3 = |description4 = If Akali uses a basic attack or ability in her smoke cover, she reveals herself for seconds.|customlabel = |custominfo = }} Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing physical damage to nearby units. |leveling = |range = 325 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |targeting = Crescent Slash is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Akali EVideo.ogv |description2 = When she hits an enemy champion, she gets 40% damage reduction, plus an additional 10% for every additional champion hit, for 0.75 seconds.}} Akali uses a stock system on this ability; she stores an Essence of Shadow periodically and upon taking down an enemy champion, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. Whenever she damages a target, she marks it, increasing the damage shadow dance does by 30% per mark, up to 5 and consumes the marks. At 5 marks, shadow dance returns a charge. |description2 = Akali dashes to the target unit, striking through it and dealing magic damage. Upon arriving, she will immediately attempt to land a basic attack on her target. |description3 = The strike-through distance increases the closer Akali was to her target before dashing, and is halved against targets affected by . |leveling2 = |range = | | }}| | | }}}} |speed = 2000 |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 1 |costtype = Essence of Shadow |targeting = Shadow Dance is a enemy targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |muramana = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Shadow Dance uses an ammunition system. * If ranked, Akali will start with 1 charge, and will respawn with 3 charges of Essence of Shadow. |video = Akali RVideo.ogv }} Category:Custom champions